


Broken Wolf

by psychoticmidds (orphan_account)



Series: Pet Wolf [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood and Torture, Dominance, I shouldn't be so cruel to Starks, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-03-31 18:22:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3988114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/psychoticmidds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, this is an alternate part of the first series. Where in which Robb does not kill Ramsay.<br/>Other terrible things will happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nanjcsy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanjcsy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Never Let Go Again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1938471) by [Kereea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kereea/pseuds/Kereea). 



Robb lies on Ramsay's ground bleeding and barely breathing after Ramsay had finished with him, every inch of his body screamed in pain. " **You have really disappointed me, Runt** ," Ramsay scolded as if he was speaking with a child, " **I sincerely hope you have learned your lesson**." 

' _Please take back over_ ' Robb pleaded with the other who continued to ignore him. Ramsay's boot slammed into Runt's side, and he yelped in agony. 

" **Are you listening**?" Ramsay hissed furiously. 

" **Y-Yes master. I won't disappoint you again** ," The response came from clenched teeth, Robb balled his hands into fists forcing himself to keep eye contact with Ramsay. Every second passing by fueling the flame of the feeling of wanting to kill him before he could harm his brother. Ramsay lifted him by the throat, cutting off his airway.

" **You better not. If my lord father takes you from me because you could not behave I will be very upset and take my anger out on Jon Snow's corpse**. " Robb grunted in pain clawing at the hands around his throat.

" **Master, please...I swear..**." Ramsay threw Runt on the ground, gasping and choking for air.

" **I think I will pay another visit to our quest** ," Ramsay stated in a dark tone grabbing Robb by the collar dragging him across the room and attached the collar to short chain on the wall forcing Robb to sit on his knees and any small movement would make the collar tighten around his throat and cut off his airway. Ramsay purposely left the door open so that Robb would be forced to hear his brother screaming from the dungeon.

" **Make it stop...please make it stop** ," Robb pleaded quietly to the old gods, the new gods, hell any god that would listen. Finally, it had stopped and Ramsay had returned, the blood covering him, Robb knew belonged to Jon. Ramsay realized perhaps he had woken too much fame back to his little wolf and he would once again extinguish the flame, something about having the bastard around made his little wolf more submissive and willing to do anything to keep his brother safe from harm, which he could use to his advantage. Smiling to himself, Ramsay went to the table grabbing a piece of parchment writing down something quickly then left the room leaving Runt behind.  **  
**

_We were told to behave and you got us in trouble_. Runt said to Robb finally breaking the silence between them. 

 _I had to try to stop him from harming my brother._ Robb argued. 

 _We don't have a brother, all we have is our Master. You did this, you take the punishment._ Runt retorted harshly,  amazing Robb that this other part of him was against him. Silence fell once more around Robb as he struggled to find some comfort but every time he moved the collar tightened even more around his neck. 

Ramsay returned after awhile releasing Robb from the wall only to drag him out of the room and down to the dungeon to the cell where Jon was being held. 

" **Instead of killing you, I have decided that, since my lord father is so persistent about having a pet, he could have you**." Jon narrowed his eyes darkly. **  
**

" **I am no one's pet**." 

" **Runt said that when he came to me** ," Ramsay rubbed in and purposely tightened his grip on the collar forcing the wolf to whimper. " **I tamed him and my father will tame you and if you two behave well enough perhaps the two of you can have play dates. Would you like that Runt**?" Ramsay asked looking down at Runt finally addressing him. 

" **Y-Yes master**." The young wolf replied softly, which wasn't good enough for Ramsay Kicking Runt harshly. " **Yes master** ," he said again raising his voice pleasing Ramsay. 

" **My father will be here shortly to claim you**." Robb found it difficult to bite his tongue when every inch of him wanted to put a stop to this. Apparently the fact that he had kept his mouth shut made the other side of him happy enough for him to take control from Robb so he no longer had to fight to obey Ramsay.


	2. Disagreement between Father and Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roose and Ramsay argue over Robb and Jon.

Upon Roose Bolton's arrival met up with his Bastard son outside, dismounting his horse he approached Ramsay. " **Ramsay, explain to me why you think I should have the bastard wolf. If anything the bastard should belong to you and I should have Runt**." The younger Bolton was both surprised and furious at his father.

"  **Runt was your gift to me father, I have already trained him. I don't think it would be wise to have him change his loyalties. Besides, it would be more of enjoyment for you to remind the bastard that he is lesser than you.  Eddard treated him like he was an equal, wouldn't you enjoy teaching him that his father lied to him**?" Ramsay suggested trying to make it sound as if he with his lord father pondered for a moment before taking a hold of his bastards collar, which did nothing to frighten Ramsay, who only stared into his father's eyes .

"  **If this is a ploy to trick me, I do not appreciate it. After everything I have done for you, I assumed you would be grateful and would want to keep me happy.** " Ramsay swatted away his father's hand and stepped back adjusting his clothes. 

"  **I assure you father, this is not a trick. The bastard would be better suited to you, and much more fun.** " Ramsay assured even though a part of him was trying to keep Runt for himself. He had taken a lord and made him nothing, now he believed his father should claim the bastard and remind him of his place. 

"  **Have you begun to tame the bastard wolf**?" Roose asked, seeming like he was buying more into the plan his Bastard son had come up with. 

"  **No, father. I thought you would enjoy breaking him yourself. However...** " **  
**

"  **I would prefer to break him myself** ," Roose interrupted before Ramsay could continue on, passing his Bastard son heading inside going to the dungeon.  "  **Where is Runt**?"

" **Being punished for acting out when I took the bastard** ," Ramsay said simply in a monotone voice following his father, the both of them stopping outside the cell as Roose stared the bastard wolf silently.  

"  **If the bastard does not work out, I will be back and I will remove Runt from your possession and give you the bastard.** " Ramsay opened his mouth to argue with his lord father.

"  **You do know it will take some time to tame the wolf, bastard or not he is as stubborn as the others**." Roose nodded his head motioning for the cell to be unlocked. "  **Also, we have his brother. You can use him as leverage, I noticed it has made Runt a lot more agreeable if I threaten the bastard.** "

"  **Sick bastards** ," Jon interjected and Ramsay allowed his lord father the opportunity to punish the bastard wolf, which he did by punching him in the face.

" **Silence, no one was speaking to you**." Ramsay helped his father subdue the bastard to remove him from the chains and ensure he could not escape as he was being transported to his new home. 


	3. Chapter 3

Ramsay was unable to wipe the smile from his lips as he watched his father rode off with Jon Snow being dragged along, once they were out of sight Ramsay headed back inside and to his room where he had left Runt. "  **You will be pleased to hear that my father took in your brother, sparing his life** ," Runt had been looking at Ramsay since he entered the room and now could see the tears forming in his eyes, not so sure if death was worse than serving the Bolton's, Ramsay took the wolf's face in his hands squeezing harshly. "  **Now, now, none of that Runt. You should be grateful my father accepted a bastard pup, you really are disappointing me today**. "

"  **I am grateful, master** , " Runt interjected as if he was thinking quickly, "  **These are tears of joy**! " Already stretched past his patience with the little wolf, Ramsay narrowed his eyes and slammed Runt down to the ground on his knees.

"  **Instead of hearing your lies, I have a better use for your mouth, Runt**." Before the wolf could protest, Ramsay pulled out his length and shoved himself down Runt's throat not giving him a chance to adjust to the intrusion,. Wanting him to choke as he fucked Runt's mouth, using his hands to keep the wolf's mouth open and his teeth away from the flesh. Ramsay took his sweet time and even rejected himself from coming too quickly, he wanted his little wolf to suffer, so that he would learn his lesson. Even when Ramsay did release, he did not release Runt until every drop was swallowed.

"  **Now, why don't we go for a hunt?** " Ramsay suggested grabbing a hold of the wolf's leash, he knew that his little wolf did not enjoy killing the prey they hunted, which was unusual for a wolf, giving him all the more reason to take Runt out for the hunt. Robb would have restrained, but Runt wouldn't allow him to get them in any more trouble and followed along after Ramsay without any hesitation, doing everything he could to please his master.

Neither Runt nor Robb recognized the overweight male Ramsay's guards brought from the dungeons, "  **I was informed that this man came looking for Jon Snow, claiming to be his best friend. We can't have him return to the wall, can we Runt?** " Looking down at his little wolf that returned his gaze with wide eyes filled with fear. 

" **N-no, master.** " Ramsay signaled that the male be released and once he was ahead, running through the woods, Ramsay detached the leash from Runt's collar. 

"  **Sick 'em boy**. " Once more Runt ignored Robb's argument and despite his own pain he began to chase down the other male, going as fast as he could on his hands and knees, gritting his teeth as rocks, sticks, and other sharp objects scraped and pierced into him. The fat man wasn't hard to track down, he was panting too hard and kept  yelling back for help. Once Runt had fully gained on the fat man, he lunged on him, taking him down, snarling viciously.

"  **Well, what are you waiting for? Finish him**." Ramsay barked and without further hesitation, Runt sank the sharpened fangs into the man's throat, tearing it open, listening to him gurgle until the life left the body, "  **Good boy, heel**. "

Runt removed himself from the other, spitting out the flesh in his mouth before returning to his master, allowing the leash to return to his collar, following his master out of the woods and back inside. "  **Do not think that because you did that one thing, that you are forgiven Runt**." A whimper came from the wolf out of fear, Ramsay expected him to resist, but he followed along obediently. 

Ramsay tied the leash to the bed post and quickly fetched his whip, using it to lash at his pet repeatedly until he could not hold himself up on his hands and knees any longer, blood covered his back, dripping onto the floor, and Ramsay kicked him harshly for it, " **Bad boy, you're getting blood everywhere. You won't be allowed to sleep in my room tonight**."

"  **I - I'm sorry master** ," Runt groaned, his voice broken from screaming and crying, Ramsay removed him from the bedpost, leading him to the kennels and locked him away in the small cage. It had been a long time since he was locked within that cage that he had almost forgotten how cramped it was, there was no comfortable position to lay in, and every time the cold wind hit his back it would make his back sting with pain. 

 _ **You shouldn't have killed him**_ Robb told the other from within their shared conscious.

 ** _If I didn't do it, it would have made master even more angry with us_**. Runt remarked, trying to silence Robb so that he could try to get some sleep,  _ **You wanted me to take back charge, and I did. I am going to make sure that the master is happy with us, so we don't get** **punished.**_  Runt argued and thankfully Robb dropped the conversation though Runt could feel unhappy he was, making it difficult for them to get any sleep. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter contains beastility

The next morning Ramsay came to the kennel to check on his dogs and as he gave them his affection he realized that they were hard. Looking to the smallest of the cage Ramsay smiled to himself as he got an idea, unlocking Runt's cage he reached in and yanked the little wolf out. Runt was so terrified to question what was going on, even with Robb persisting him to ask, he ignored the other. Whimpering as he was bound his rear sticking up in the air, he couldn't move his head if he tried to see what was happening,  and a gag was fitted into his mouth.

Watching Runt tremble and whimper pleased Ramsay, letting out the first dog from it's cage, Ramsay led him over to Runt mounting the dog on Runt The dog took charge from there finding the bitches hole thrusting into it. The intrusion made Runt cry out from under the gag, the muffled noise excited the animal and he began to thrust faster and harder into the bitches hole.

The dog bit at Runt's back, getting more reactions from the bitch, both panting harshly and Runt whimpering as the animal continued to Pena trade him. Before the dog finished, Ramsay fetched the next dog, as the first dog finished he dismounted the dog and mounted the next on Runt waiting until he started before putting the other back.

Ramsay continued to allow his dogs to fuck Runt until they were all satisfied. 

"  **My lord, a raven has just delivered a message from your father**. " Ramsay huffed at the interruption tearing the message from the guard and opened it read it quickly before rolling it back up. 

"  **Put Runt back in his cage, I have buisness to attend to**." Ramsay didn't wait for the other to reply before he walked away, leaving the kennel. The guard released Runt and locked him in the cage as he was told before he too left the kennel ignoring the sound of the wolf sobbing softly. Curling into a ball, Runt continued to tremble and sob in the cage, while outside the kennel he could hear the hustle of the others; neither Runt or Robb cared what was happening.  

 Ramsay was honored that his father had given him winterfell, although the eldest Bolton was not an affectionate man, but ever since he honored Ramsay giving him the title of a Bolton and naming him heir, it was the best the man had ever treated him his whole life. As the others loaded everything for the move, Ramsay wrote to his father agreeing with the terms to leave the Dreadfort and take his place at Winterfell. 

It took a full day to prepair and all that was left was to empty out the kennels. The dogs were let out of their cages and led by their leashes, Ramsay went to Runt's cage looking in at his wolf. 

"  **You're going home Runt**." Ramsay teased, curious how the little wolf would respond. 

"  **T-this is my home, master**." The answer brought a smile to Ramsay's lips, he unlocked the cage and reached in stroking Runt gently feeling him tremble waiting for the violence, a surprised look came from Runt when it didn't come. 

"  **Well, my father has given me a new home. Come Runt, if we leave now we will get to winterfell before it's night fall**." Runt seemed to twitch hearing the name, picking himself up the wolf crawled from the cage stopping to allow Ramsay to attach the leash to his collar. Without having to be told, Runt followed his master to the horse holding still as his leash was attached to the reigns. Ramsay mounted the horse and when the horse began to trot away, Runt followed obediantly. 


	5. Chapter 5

Robb thought seeing his home would comfort him, but Winterfell looked like a ghost town, shambled from attack and the lingering smell of fire hanging in the air. "  **It will need to be fixed up** ," Ramsay said as he dismounted from the horse releasing the leash from the reigns.  **  
**

"  **What happened**   **here**?" Runt asked, his voice breaking from Robb's sadness.  

"  **When I claimed Reek, things got a little out of control** ," Ramsay admitted curious how his pet would react.

"  **You did this**?" A growl vibrated in Runt's tone, Ramsay narrowed his eyes at his wolf and kicked him harshly.

"  **It wasn't intentional, why do you care so much about this place Runt**?" The wolf groaned lifting his head meeting Ramsay's gaze, and he could see very well that Robb had once again came back in charge. 

"  **Winterfell is my home**." Ramsay kicked Runt again, this time harder. 

"  **It's bad to lie, Runt, I know you like to think you were a lord but you weren't.  Just a wildling pup who lost his family and now you only have me to love and take care of you**." Ramsay hissed furiously,  kicking Runt again when he shook his head. "  **You don't, believe me, Runt**?" Runt shook his head again, making Ramsay even more angry. "  **Then I will just have to prove it to you** , " Ramsay sneered giving the leash to his Bastard boys, "  **Enjoy boys**." 

"  **N-no please**!" Runt pleaded remembering the last time Ramsay had allowed the bastard boys to do as they pleased with him, and even though Ramsay was vicious and cruel, his men were much worse. Ramsay stopped his men before they could drag Runt off, willing to give him a chance and see if he could pass the test and win the game.

"  **Why should I stop them?  They have missed playing with you Runt** ," The bastard boys smirked down at the little wolf, making him shudder terrified by them. 

"  **Please. ..please forgive me, master. I shouldn't have said something so cruel. I-I know you're the on-only one that cares about me...that loves me**." Ramsay was actually pleased with how Runt pleaded for forgiveness, but he couldn't let him get off so easily. 

"  **That doesn't change the fact that you hurt your master Runt, so until I'm settled into my new home I am going to allow the boys to have some fun**."

" **N-no please, master, please** ," Ramsay ignored the little wolf as he turned away and stormed off allowing the boys to drag Runt off and teach him a lesson about questioning Ramsay's feelings toward him.

* * *

The bastard boys; Damon Dance-for-me, Skinner, Grunt, and Ben Bones decided they were going to be the ones that played with the wolf. While Yellow Dick, Sour Alyn, and Luton handled other tasks after helping the other four bind Runt up with his arms stretched over his heads and the tip of his toes barely touching the ground. They blindfolded and gagged the wolf, so not only would he see what was coming but when he did he would make only the correct noises a wolf should make. 

Runt was terrified as he hung there not knowing when a blow would come until it was too late. They didn't strike one at a time but together, the whip Runt knew belonged to Damon, the knife belonged to Skinner, while Grunt raped and beat him brutally.  There was a time when the assault did stop only to allow Ben to sick the dogs on Runt tearing into his flesh, feeling like they were ripping him apart.

* * *

 

 Later that evening,  when Ramsay had settled into his new home and gave the bastard boys enough time to play with Runt and teach him his lesson. Entering the room, Ramsay found Runt hanging limply covered in blood, his head hung down eyes closed and blood drooling out of his mouth. He had to look closely to see that his little wolf was still in fact breathing, Ramsay noted to himself that he would have to reward them for this.

"  **M-master**..." Runt's voice cracked softly, his voice barely audible.

"  **Hush, Runt...shhh. It's okay, I'm here I got you** ," Ramsay cooed softly cutting the wolf free scooping into his arms, Runt nuzzled into him sobbing and started licking Ramsay's face. **  
**

"  **I'm sorry...I'm so sorry master**."

"  **That's enough Runt** ," Ramsay scolded, the wolf flinched with a whimper and hid his face in his arms as Ramsay carried him off, his little wolf trembled in his arms the entire way to the room he had taken, purposely finding the room that had once belonged to Robb. Dropping Runt harshly to the ground his wolf yipped loudly whimpering again but didn't make any attempt to move.


	6. Chapter 6

Runt could not find the strength to lift any part of his body and even attempt to only brought more pain, he didn't know where Ramsay was after he had been thrown to the ground but hearing the sound of his boots thudding across the floor made him flinch and tremble in terror. 

Ramsay ruthlessly pulled his little wolf up, whimpering softly. "  **Do you recognize this room Runt**?" The wolf fight to focus, as his eyes darted around the room. 

"  **N-no..master** ," Runt stammered locking eyes with Ramsay. 

"  **It belonged to a lord named Robb Stark, do you know who that is Runt**?" Ramsay tested.  

"  **N-No master, I don't know any lords** ," A tear fell down the wolf's cheek, which his master wiped away. 

"  **Oh, but you do know a lord. In fact, you know two, can you guess who they are Runt**?"

"  **Y-Your father**?" Runt asked, waiting for Ramsay to let him know if he was wrong or right when he didn't Runt made his second guess. "  **You master**?" Ramsay smiled in a way that made the wolf shudder lightly. 

"  **Very good, Runt, that's correct**." Though Ramsay was praising him, Runt wasn't sure what to make of it, his eyes fell to the ground and quickly back to Ramsay trying to solve the puzzle.

"  **Thank you, Master**." Ramsay ruffled the wolf's hair sweeping him off the ground and into his arms carrying him to the bed laying him down and removed his clothes thrusting his erect cock into the wolf pinning down Runt's arms as he cried out painfully. 

"  **Tell me you love me, Runt** ," Runt whimpered underneath him as his master thrusted ruthlessly into him. **  
**

"  **M-master...I... love you**." The wolf breathed out in between panting and whimpering and yipping out of pain as Ramsay continued to ram his cock into him until he reached his climax cumming inside Runt, letting every drop fill the wolf and began thrusting again spreading Runt's legs apart drilling into him and played with the cock the bastard boys had tortured during their play.

"  **Nng..master** ," Runt moaned whimpering again as he was forced to grow an erection, his body reacting against him as his hips began to grind into the thrusts and into Ramsay's hand.

"  **Cum for me Runt** ," Ramsay breathed into the wolf's ear stroking at Runt's already milking cock feeling the orgasm shudder through him as he did as he was told and Ramsay soon finished off again. Wrapping his arms around Runt without removing his cock from Runt's tortured whole he pulled the wolf on top of him laying down thrusting up into him fucking him for a third time before he became tired and after unloading into Runt he fell asleep holding tightly onto his wolf so he wouldn't try to squirm away.

To his pleasure, his little wolf didn't attempt to escape the embrace and nuzzled into him instead falling asleep. During the night, Ramsay would hear Runt whimper in his sleep, annoying him and to get him to stop Ramsay pinched him hard, making the wolf yip in pain. "  **Hush Runt, I'm trying to sleep**."

"  **I'm sorry, please forgive me, master**."

"  **Be quiet and go to sleep, or you can go sleep with the boys** ," Runt muffled his own whimper trembling in Ramsay's arms settling himself and tried to go back to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

"  **Come, Runt** ," Ramsay ordered grabbing the leash pulling him off the bed and lead him out of the room. Runt whimpered, groaning as he crawled after his master, trying his best to keep up with him so he wouldn't get in trouble. " **I need your help my little wolf. It seems that there were some people living here, who refuse to do as I order them. So, we are going to play a game and you are going to make them obey me**."

" **H - How...Master**?"

"  **By using those beautiful teeth of yours Runt** ," Ramsay cooed noticing a shudder run across the wolf's body and smirked lightly to himself. "  **Don't you want to help me, Runt**?" 

"  **Of course Master, I'll. ...I'll do anything for you** ," Runt only seemed to hesitate because he was coming up with the best answer he could keep his master happy with. Ramsay stroked his head roughly before pushing the doors open.

Those who had stood up against Ramsay were in a familiar pose, chained against wheels, their eyes widened looking at Runt as he was led before them. 

"  **Sit Runt** ," The wolf obediently sat at his master's side avoiding eye contact with those on the wheels, quietly awaiting a command. "  **Now, let's try this again.  I am Ramsay Bolton, son of Roose Bolton, the new lord of Winterfell.  Swear your loyalty to me or my wolf will rip your throat out**." Runt finally allowed himself to make eye contact with the prisoners, snarling and growling at them.

 _ **What are you doing? These people are my friends**_! Runt ignored the voice in the back of his mind, but couldn't help but to wonder how the other could consider these people his friends, they had never tried to save him. 

"  **My loyalty stays true to the Starks, I will not betray them as you and your father have**." Ramsay glared at the man that spoke up, the others either ready to submit or still in shock seeing their true Lord.

"  **Runt** ," Ramsay stated in a calm tone, raising the wolf from the sit position grabbing his collar and releasing the leash.  "  **Sick 'Im** ," releasing the wolf, Runt lunged at the man clamping down on his throat tugging at the skin tearing it open, the sounds of screams drowning away as he focused on the man's throat until he stopped struggling.  

"  **Runt** ," Masters voice snapped the wolf back to reality, "  **Heel boy**." Runt retreated to Ramsay's side bowing his head allowing the leash to be placed back on his collar. "  **Sit, boy**." Shuffling to turn himself Runt once again sat at his master's side obediently, avoiding the prisoners eyes once more. 

"  **Anyone else wish to join him in death**?" To Ramsay's pleasure, no one else stood against him, but he wasn't a fool, he would have to keep an eye on them, just in case they tried to take Runt away from him.  "  **Release them** ," Ramsay said to the bastard boys, "  **Heel Runt**." Runt picked himself off the ground following at his Master's side.

"  **You pleased me, Runt, I think you have earned a reward** ," Ramsay said with a smile leading the wolf back inside, stopping just inside the door and took the wolf by the face, pulled out his cock and thrusted it in Runt's mouth. The wolf coughed and gagged momentarily,  before relaxing and caught up with the threats sucking and licking at his master's cock.

When Ramsay came, Runt lapped up every drop of his seed, " **Thank you, master**." The wolf's voice was rough and low from the abuse, Ramsay adjusted himself and led Runt off again back to the room, chaining him to the leg of the table and headed out leaving his wolf alone.

_**You killed him.** _

_**I had too, or we would have been in trouble again.** _

_**I rather have that bastard hurt us, that man didn't deserve to die.** _

_**He refused to do as Master said.** _

The other kept trying to tell Runt what they had done was wrong, but Master said he was pleased. It didn't matter what the other said, he always got them in trouble, after ignoring him so long, the other finally shut up. Ramsay came back with a plate and set it in front of the wolf.

"  **Eat Runt, you have earned it**."

"  **Thank you, Master,  thank you**!" Nearly sobbing not recalling the last time he was allowed food, Runt dug into the meat on the plate before him, not noticing the way Ramsay had been watching him. Waiting for his wolf to finish every last bite. 

"  **Did you enjoy that Runt**?"

"  **Yes master, very much, thank you**."

"  **You're welcome, Runt. It came from the man you killed for me**." The wolf's eyes widened for a minute when he was told he fed a human, his mind racing to figure out what he was supposed to say, but couldn't come up with something that didn't make him sick to his stomach. "  **Aren't you grateful Runt**?" A threatening tone came from his master's lips and Runt quickly nodded his head.

"  **Yes, of course, master**!"

"  **Good, cause unless you want to starve that is what you will be allowed to eat**."

"  **Thank you, master** ," Runt said as grateful as he could sound, Ramsay picked up the plate taking it away and came back with a bowl of water putting it in front of the wolf.

"  **Drink** ," Runt did as he was told, carefully using his tongue to lap up the water to please his master which seemed to work. 

"  **Thank you master**." Ramsay took the bowl away, leaving Runt chained up to attend to another business. 

 


End file.
